The Wayward Traveler
by ShadowrunnerV1
Summary: The Wayward Horizon. A place where your mind fights you,to the point of insanity. Only Shadowrunner, a half-phoenix, has ever survived the path, and was forced to guide others,to their doom.But what happens when a certain yellow pegasus enters? First Fic!
1. Candle in the Dark

A/N: First Fanfic Warning! Attention! First Fanfic Warning! (This is also a bit of an experiment on perspective as well, R&R so I can become a better writer, PLEASE.

Prologue:

The Wayward Horizon, a place that time forgot. Inside it, a series of trials, these trials are to test and to break ones sense of self. These 6 Trials are known as The Trail of Tears. People come here for many reasons, power, control, greed… each person coming up with one or all the same reasons to try The Path. At the end of it, you get your one request. Only one person has ever survived it with their mind intact. That person is me, and because I was the one to survive, I had to guide others through this place for a short while. And each time a person comes through, they go mad within a day. I am bound by rules to not help anyone, unless I truly feel they are worth the time and that once I do, this place will collapse, and I am to die with it.

Never did I think a time like this would come, I used to only hold 2 reasons on why you should ever come here. One is to become Lost, to never be found if you fear for your life or you have created something so powerful/evil it should never be used by anyone. The other is for Knowledge, for knowledge is more powerful than anything else in the world, for ideas transcend time and space.

However, sitting now on the path with this shaky and surely terrified pegasus has made me rethink those priorities. Even if we get to the end of this wicked trail or not this place will disappear, me possibly along with it. However, if it means I can get Fluttershy safely home and away from this demented and timeless place, so be it.

A/N: This place is separate from all other universes, you actually have to find the portal in your universe.

Chapter I: Candle in the Dark

A/N: Before anypony/person asks, Shadowrunner is my character/OC for Equestria and the Wayward Horizon.)

_10 hours ago-_

AHHHHHHHHH!

With a jolt I wake up, wondering why someone would be screaming this late in the night. Has somebody entered the Horizon or was it just me? Getting some light field armor on, I go outside to investigate. A couple of the Lost have fashioned pipes and rocks for makeshift axes and are bearing down on a quivering mass. Bashing them out of the way with the Nightbringer, I notice that the mass is actually a pegasus. It is bleeding profusely and has already fainted so I lug it back into the outpost and get it into my quarters. After hours of trying to and successfully stop the bleeding do I notice a symbol on its right flank. Its three butterflies colored pink and blue. At first, I couldn't quite believe my eyes; in fact I kept pinching myself to make sure I was awake. We don't get many communications from other universes, exuding one. The guy in charge is known as RA-Darkstar, good guy but can be really forceful. Anyways, to create a safe passage between us and another universe, he gave me all of their media. (We don't get many visitors after all.)I had recently started on watching the show MLP:FIM, and got into it. (Dark did say I would probably enjoy it.) I decided to check the episode Dragonshy to confirm/deny what I saw, sure enough, the same symbols showed up on the lightly colored pegasus as the one resting in front of me.

I dare not awaken the timid pegasus at this moment, but as I softly shut the door, I can't help but to wonder: Why is she here?...

A/N: Going to try to write this next chapter from FS's prospective.


	2. Rude Awakening

**Chapter II: Rude Awakening**  
>-5 hours ago-<br>**Fluttershy's Perspective**  
><em>*beep* *beep* *beep*<br>"Wha-what happened? Where am I?"_  
>These are the only two questions I can think of as I slowly awaken from my stupor. The last thing I remember is being lifted up after being attacked. I notice my left foreleg appears to be hooked up to some kind of… device, with green wavy lines displayed on it, along with a bunch of numbers. I sit up and try to get a look at my surroundings. In the corner is a… well, I'm not sure what it is, resting. I try to get a better look at it, when suddenly its previously hidden wings stretched. This may sound ridiculous but they remind me of Philomeana's wings, but much larger, and darker colored. I involuntarily squeak, and hide underneath the covers, wondering what it wants with me. I hear the creature say, "Calm yourself, dear Fluttershy, I am in no way, shape, or form going to harm you."<br>"How does it know who I am?"  
>"If you don't wish to talk right now, I will wait, I have nearly unlimited patience. You are probably wondering who and what I am. If you must know, I am a Phoenix,however I am also a human, but only just. As for my name… well I guess it wouldn't hurt for you to know, my name is Shadowrunner, I have the rather unfortunate task of guiding people to the Trail."<br>I sit quietly for a few minutes, attempting to gather my courage before asking,"Wel-well what do you want with me?"  
>"The only thing I wish to know is why are you here? This is no place for anypony, especially for somepony like you."<br>"Where is here? I…I don't remember coming here. All I know is I was walking and then.. *whimper* I just ended up here."  
>"Well, you are in the Wayward Horizon…As for how you got here, I am not sure. I know you are scared of me, but you don't need to be, for I mean no harm.<br>"Eeep! I-I really want to go home, I don't want to stay here..!  
>"I know, but getting home will not be easy, there is no way out through the gate…, you really did give me a start, Fluttershy, I was not expecting anyone to come through the gates, I still need to rest."<br>"C-could you stay in here, I-I really don't feel safe here.."  
>"Of course I can,but I am tired, so I must ask if you mind if I may rest with you."<br>"That's okay, I-I just feel safer with somepony around."  
>"Ok."<br>He walked over to the bed,getting under the covers and spread his wings. I gently touch one, and feel a great warmth spread through me…

**A/N This was a tad bit of a pain to write… X( Do tell if it is a tad cheesy, I am working actively on it.I am not great with dialogue, and this was my first time doing a multiple perspective. R&R please :) Updates will be coming intermittently, as I am by far not perfect on deadlining.**


End file.
